walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber (Comic Series)
Amber is a character first introduced in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the newest of Negan's wives and also a member of The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing known about Amber's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse What Comes After Hardly anything is known about Amber and it is unknown how Amber met up with The Saviors. Carson informs Negan that Amber has done something wrong. Her friend, Sherry, tries to calm Negan down and convince him she knows she has done wrong, which is having slept with Mark. All Out War - Part Two As Amber is walking with her boyfriend Mark, they both discover Carson leading Eugene and his crew out of The Sanctuary. They approach Carson and ask if they can go with them, she says to Carson "Just take us with you." In Issue 124 Amber is in the back of the van, being driven to the Hilltop Colony. As the van is shot at by a savior and the engine shuts down, Amber yells that the roamers are getting closer. To escape the van she follows Eugene's plan and witnesses Donnie being pushed off the roof, she along with the crew rest upon the roof until sunrise. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amber has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Alpha Relationships Negan Amber is one of Negan's wives, though she does not love Negan, she has to pretend, for her and her boyfriend's protection. When Amber slept with her boyfriend, Mark, behind Negan's back, Negan punished Mark and burnt his face, similar to Dwight and his relationship with Sherry, another wife of Negan. Mark Mark is the boyfriend of Amber and, despite having arranged for her to become one of Negan's many wives in exchange for safety among the Saviors, they are undoubtedly in love. They sleep together behind Negan's back and as a result, Mark is made an example before the Saviors. During a ritualistic torturing, he has his face scalded by a heated clothing iron, permanently disfiguring him. This caused great sadness for Amber, as she started to cry and beg for mercy from Negan. Her pleas went in vain however and she could only watch along with the congregation as Mark was "punished" for his love of her. Sherry Sherry and Amber seem to be close friends, as both are wives of Negan and Sherry consoles Amber during her boyfriend's torture. It was mentioned that Sherry was the one who brought Amber into Negan's collection of wives for safety and a better life in the apocalyptic world. Sherry also comforted Amber when Negan ridiculed her for cheating on him with Mark, as she herself knows the feelings she experiences, her husband Dwight having suffered Mark's fate before. Dwight Dwight and Amber seem to have a stable relationship. Dwight stops Amber from running to Mark to protect her and Mark from Negan. It is deeply implied that Dwight knows her interruption would only mean a deeper level of punishment for Mark and herself. Appearances Comic Series Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 105 *Issue 106 *Issue 108 (No Lines) Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 117 (No Lines) Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two *Issue 123 *Issue 124 Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 144 (Zombified) es:Amber_(cómic) ru:Амбер (комикс) Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Undeads